A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt
Appearance A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt is a green pea beady eyes and nose wears a gray hat and a brown and gray shirt has a gray button. Acting *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Go Wild" *Himself in "Castle Capers" *Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Himself in "King William and Bunny" *Himself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Himself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Himself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Himself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Himself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Himself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Shrek" *Himself in "Tangled" *Himself in "Robin Hood" *Himself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Himself in "Last Holiday" *Himself in "Brave" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Himself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Himself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Himself in "Snow White" *Himself in "Chicken Little" *Himself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Himself in "Rubbadubbers" *Himself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Himself in "Back at the Backyard" *Himself in "Disrespectiods" *Himself in "Cow and Chicken" *Himself in "Rocket Power" *Himself in "The Emperors New School" *Himself in "Sonic" *Himself in "The Dalons" *Himself in "Captain Underpants" *Himself in "Doug" *Himself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Himself in "Camp Lazlo" *Himself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Himself in "Candy" *Himself in "Red Riding Hood" *Himself in "Swan Princess" *Himself in "Little Chanty Bear" *Himself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Himself in "No David!" *Himself in "Hey Arnold" *Himself in "The Angry Beavers" *Himself in "Rescue Heroes" *Himself in "Charlotte's Web" *Himself in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Himself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Himself in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Himself in "American Dad" *Himself in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Himself in "Skunk Fu" *Himself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Himself in "Apple Jacks" *Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "Bun" *Himself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Himself in "The Surprising Knight" *Himself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Himself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Himself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Himself in "The Cucumber King" *Himself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Himself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Himself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Himself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:King of the Quest Category:Pinocchio Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Massproduction Madness Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Inspicable Me Category:Gravity Rises Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone